terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennywise
"Come join the clown, Jack. You'll float down here. We ALL float down here. Yes, we do! *maniacal laughter*" ~ Pennywise to Jack Jarren in The Return of IT. Pennywise, real name Atlach-Nacha, is a malevolent, fear-feasting monster who is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Pennywise has made itself recognized as a clown with fiery orange hair & dark makeup, with sunken black eyes, a red nose, & two red streaks running down its face, culminating into a sinister crimson smile. Apparently, these red lines are actually its lips. Pennywise's costume resembles 1600's styled clothing, indicating that it came from a different time. The outfit is gold in color, has a white frilled collar, white frilled sleeves, puffy shoulders, a flared skirt, bloomers, & three red pompoms, although one of them is hiding under the collar. Pennywise's eyes are brown in its clown form, but are actually yellow in its true form. However, the Dancing Clown is only one of its many forms. Pennywise's true form has yet to be seen, but is known to resemble a colossal spider monster. Despite being a clown most of the time, this version of Pennywise has never been seen on-screen wearing clown shoes.It can also take on the form of whatever someone is afraid of, so its appearance can vary in an unlimited amount of ways. So far, Pennywise has taken on the forms of a creepy clown, Dan dressed as up as Pennywise, a smog monster, the Sun, & King Ziminiar. History Pennywise came into existence eons ago, spawned by the Outer God of Chaos, Z'algatoth. At the time, however, Pennywise was known as Atlach-Nacha. It would reside in an area of the Multiverse classified as the Macroverse, which is where the gods lived before the mainstream universe was created. Atlach had a rivalry with its sibling, Maturin. Even though Maturin was made separately from Atlach on an entirely different side of the divine family tree, they were considered siblings because they knew each other since their creation & met up with each other a lot, despite their encounters not being very fun. For billions of years, Atlach would travel to the many worlds in the universe, eventually taking on a liking to manipulating other people's fears. It found that fear could make it stronger, feeding on phobias as a means of sustenance. Eventually, it would travel to Earth in a meteorite during prehistoric times, where it rested in a cave system inside Mount Voormithadreth alongside Ghatanothoa. During its time in there, it would begin spinning a world-ending web, building a bridge that connects the dream world to the waking world. In the 1600's, it decided to create a humanoid avatar in the form of Robert Gray, or better known by his performer name, Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Because it liked this form so much, Pennywise would become its new identity. Since then, Pennywise has claimed victim after victim with no one ever finding out its' true identity. In the year 2017, Pennywise became aware of the increasing supernautral activity going on planet Earth & decided to lurk about to see why that was the case. Pennywise would participate in a Super Land Bros. battle held at the Ledda Residence sometime in September, catching the attention of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda. Dan recognized Pennywise's immense power, & decided to add it to the roster. They would become minor allies afterwards. Pennywise would return on October 1st, when it was hiding in the storm drains of MVCC during the annual Uti-Con & met the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nihilus. However, their encounter was brief, as Nihilus quickly left after seeing Pennywise. Is is possible that Pennywise scared Nihilus away. On Halloween, Dan enlisted Pennywise to take his place at school for him, since Dan could sense that he would be needed to stay home in case the Deep Creeps were hatching another one of their evil plans again. Pennywise happily agreed & shapeshifted to look like Dan, but still dressed up as the Dancing Clown. It also met one of Dan's friends dressed up as Undyne while it was at MVCC. Despite that, Dan still kept a telepathic link intact in case Pennywise saw any of Dan's friends; therefore allowing himself to speak through Pennywise's shapeshifted body whenever necessary. So, in a way, they were one in the same for the time being. Pennywise would reappear later that night at the Ledda Residence to celebrate the beloved holiday with Dan & a few of his friends. Pennywise did its signature Dance of Doom to Dan's delight, laughing a maniacal laugh. On November 9th, while Imhotep was at MVCC with Mettaton, he mentioned that Pennywise no longer lives in the storm drains on the campus. Wherever Pennywise's current whereabouts were is unknown. On Easter Sunday, 2018, Pennywise was visiting the Ledda Residence, attempting to write some poetry upstairs (as April is Poetry Month), but could only come up with "SAMPLE TEXT". However, It would no longer be distraught, as the alien wizard, Vendu would appear, asking for Pennywise to persuade a Tcho-Tcho named Riak to leave the premises. Considering that Pennywise is a Great Old One, Riak was sure to obey. After all, he was entertained by Pennywise's classic "Prince Albert in a Can" joke. Pennywise would then appear at the bottom of the basement stairs & convinced Riak to join the clown. Pennywise would return on August 14th when he partook in an underwhelming dance number with Fallaballa & Creepy Dude. As they were dancing to the soundtrack of Doki Doki Literature Club!, Pennywise distorted the music & merged it with its own theme song. However, the two were unnerved by the distortion, so Pennywise undid the effects. For some reason, most likely just for a joke, It also offered penis enlargement pills, to which Creepy Dude accepted in a pinch. It would leave after making a weird noise at C.O.G. Commander Joshua Bunch. Pennywise survived the End of the World on December 7th, along with some of its brethren who were also hibernating on Earth. After the planet was rebuilt thanks to the Infinity Gauntlet, Pennywise returned to its daily life. During New Year's Eve, Pennywise engaged in a raving dance sequence with Sans, Ultraman, & Jack. When the clock struck 12:00, Pennywise grabbed Ultraman & jokingly asked him for a kiss. Ultraman was caught off guard by that & reacted in disgust. The Dancing Clown uttered a wicked cackle in response. It would return home soon afterwards. Pennywise would not be seen again until September 13th, which was a Friday. Pennywise saw Michael Myers emerge from the cornfield at Dan's house, & spoke to him by projecting its face on the full moon. Pennywise noted that Michael finally found his way home (that being Earth), but that this wasn't a good place to start because Dan & his friends might know about the thorn symbol on his wrist. Pennywise was curious; what could the Boogeyman possibly fear? It tried to probe Michael for information, drooling at the mere thought of what this infamous killer was afraid of, but before it could get an answer, Moonman appeared & pushed Pennywise out of the way, assuming control of the moon once again. Pennywise then left with an empty stomach. The Dancing Clown would make its triumphant return on Halloween, where it escaped from Mount Voormithadreth, danced across the Atlantic Ocean, & crawled its way into the sewers of Maine. Because the Ledda Residence was relatively close (only a few hours away), Pennywise decided to pay a visit to the Almighty Tallest & his friends. It tried to scare Jack, but he flew away before it could do any further harm. Back in the house, it spoke to Lord Claudius Ko'Al & explained why it was there. It noticed how unsteady Claudius' tone was, assuming him to be afraid of clowns, but Claudius denied that claim & went to the basement to talk with Juvenile Batman. Meanwhile outside, Pennywise saw that Dan came back home & taunted him with the knowledge of his "dirty little secret". What exactly this secret is remains unknown, though it most likely has to do with the End of the World & Dan's involvement with it & its cover-up. Dan tried to get Pennywise to go away, shouting that he wasn't afraid, but Pennywise jumpscared him & Dan went back inside to formulate a plan to get rid of the clown. Claudius, Batman, Darth Vader, & Heartman were visiting on that day, & each of them were to leave one by one so that Pennywise couldn't attack them all at once. Back outside, Pennywise was dancing around in Dan's front yard for the lulz. Claudius journeyed into Zok Forest, where he saw that the river was polluted, so he tried using his Purification Spell on the water, but nothing happened. Suddenly, thundering footsteps could be heard as all the plants started to lose their color. Claudius was then assaulted by a wave of smog before seeing a giant monster made of pollution & sludge. Claudius was scared & tried to make a hasty getaway, but the smog monster breathed out more smog from a tube-like appendage & nearly suffocated Claudius. Pennywise revealed itself through the Deadlights as the monster in disguise, but Claudius' sheer willpower was able to force Pennywise away, shouting that it wasn't real. Suddenly, everything was back to normal. The water was clean, the plants were green, the air was breathable, & the Magic School Bus was still dead. Back at the house, Vader is about to take his leave, but his cybernetic suit started to overheat, which slowed him down to a complete halt. He looked at the Sun. The sky was a fiery orange & the Sun spoke to him, asking if he was okay. Vader paused & was suddenly struck by a bolt of orange lightning, causing his control panel to short-circuit. Fire started to engulf his surroundings, reminding him of his time on Mustafar, & the Sun turned into the Deadlights. Vader resisted & refused to look, instead reciting a Sith mantra to himself before pressing the restart button on his control panel. Vader passed out & woke up seconds later, where everything was back to normal. To test if everything was truly real, he grabbed his lightsaber with the Force & walked away. Inside the house, Heartman is about to leave, as well, but for some reason, nobody's around. Batman didn't leave yet but he was missing, & not even Dan was around. Alone by himself, Heartman made an attempt to leave through the Warp Zone, but was caught by Pennywise. Heartman was cornered & frightened as Pennywise taunted & insulted him. Heartman had only one weapon to defend himself; a mysterious golden dagger that fell from the sky last year. After convincing himself that it can kill monsters, he sliced off Pennywise's bladed hand & boasted that he wielded the "Dagger of the Gods". As he was about to strike at the clown once again, Pennywise used the Deadlights & put Heartman to a complete halt, forcing him to float to the top of the ceiling. However, Heartman would be rescued by Batman, who showed up out of nowhere with an explosive batarang, which he threw at Pennywise to stop Heartman from looking at the Deadlights. He fell to the floor as his body retreated into his biomass. Batman carried him away, but Pennywise tried to guilt Batman that he couldn't save everyone, but Batman was well aware of this, believing it to be the burden of all heroes. It didn't matter whether or not he saved one person or many people, as long as he tried to make a difference. He then left with a smoke grenade as Pennywise glared angrily at him. Later that night, the notorious supervillain Doctor Doom came to the house in order to steal the Infinity Stones, but a firefly distracted him on his way to the door. The glowing bug was caught in a pair of white-gloved hands, & out from the shadows came Pennywise, who knew that Doom's name was Victor & tried to befriend him, but Doom did not care, calling him a fool as he was about to enter the house. Pennywise started to cry, which actually got Doom's attention. It claimed that people make fun of it because of its appearance, & Doom was able to sympathize with that notion, explaining his origin. Pennywise claimed that it could reverse Doom's deformities, & Doom believed it. However, Doom quickly realized this was all just a trick, which left Pennywise without anymore options, so it tried to bite him, but Doom countered with 2 mystic blasts. Pennywise then shapeshifted into King Ziminiar, the Demon who killed Doom's parents, & tried to scare him, but Doom knew that this was an illusion & nothing more. Pennywise reverted to its clown form & Doom retreated. Moments later, Dan finally came out of the house & met up with Pennywise, who sat at the picnic table defeated & starving. They talked for a bit, with Dan explaining to Pennywise that it was through his & his friends' willpower that they weren't afraid of it. Though he was grateful for Pennywise scaring off Doctor Doom, Dan commanded the clown to return to its domain, but it had one more question, asking Dan if he'll be there "when the Ancient Ones rise", in reference to the Great Old Ones. Dan said he would, & Pennywise was about to leave, but in the quickest moment it tried to grab at least one small bite before its hibernation, but Dan used the Space Stone to summon Maturin, which scared Pennywise off, leaving while demanding that Dan would give him a "free meal" the next time they meet. In deathly sleep, Pennywise remains slumbering underground beneath the sewers of Maine, waiting for the time when it shall rise again. Personality Pennywise is sinister & bloodthirsty, hunting down the weak to make itself stronger. It devours those who can succumb to its fearmongering abilities, taking delight in "salting the meat" before feasting on its prey. It can be mean, it can be cruel, it can be gluttonous, but ever since it took on the form of Pennywise, it has found itself to find a liking to being cheerful & funny. As a clown, Pennywise is inclined to act goofy in some way, shape, or form, and it likes being a clown, even appearing friendly at times, too. But besides that, Pennywise only cares about those who can provide food for it. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Godlike Strength: As a Great Old One, Pennywise is capable of amazing strength, able to tear off limbs & heads with ease. Its maximum strength is unknown, varying on its given form. * Dance of Doom: Since its signature dance involves kicking motions, it can use its dance as a means of attack. Godlike Speed: Pennywise is incredibly quick, faster than an express train. Its maximum speed is unknown, varying on its given form. Invulnerability: Pennywise is almost invincible, but can still be susceptible to harm if its current form has a weakness. In It's clown form, it can recover from explosions pretty quickly, show little harm when having a body part severed, & shrug off Doctor Doom's mystic blasts. It can also combat other Great Old Ones like Maturin. Its maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: Pennywise cannot be killed, as it would simply revert to its most simplest form & wait until it could be reformed. It can also live for as long as it wants. Invisibility: Usually being selective with this ability, Pennywise can turn invisible. Shapeshifting: One of its most famous tricks, this clown can take on any form, even if it's of something that doesn't exist yet. Its most famous form is a clown monster, but its true form resembles a giant, hideous, spider-like creature. Self-Regeneration: Pennywise can heal its wounds rather quickly, depending on its form. Special Powers Ultipotence: Pennywise is high up there on the list of the most powerful Great Old Ones. It has also been recognized as one of the most powerful villains on the show. * Higher Dimensional Manipulation: As a Great Old One, Pennywise is not limited to a mere 3 or 4 dimensions, but rather 6 dimensions in its case. ** Temporal Window: As a 6th dimensional being, Pennywise can see into alternate timelines. * Deadlights: Pennywise's source of power is its Deadlights; an eldritch type of energy that composes its body. It's possible that the rest of the Great Old Ones' bodies are made of the Deadlights, or that could just be what Pennywise calls it. ** Mind Control: Pennywise can control other people's minds through the Deadlights, usually to manipulate them into doing its bidding. All it takes is one look into its eyes & you're locked in. The side effects of looking at the Deadlights range from insanity to death. * Fear Manipulation: Pennywise's favorite power is the ability to affect other people's phobias. Fear makes it stronger, as well as giving itself a new form based on what its victim's afraid of. A collective fear of Pennywise can make it even more powerful. * Avatar Creation: Pennywise can shapeshift, sure, but it can also make itself appear in multiple places at once. By occupying our 3-dimensional space in multiple places simultaneously, it can be anywhere at anytime. However, its avatars are relatively weak & can be willed out of existence if someone doesn't believe that they're real. So far, It has been seen transforming into a creepy clown, a smog monster, Ziminiar, & even the Sun. * Reality Warping: Pennywise does not operate on our level of existence. It can warp reality in several different ways, usually (& almost exclusively) to make things scarier. ** Illusion Creation: Because of its methods of scaring people, Pennywise can conjure a seemingly infinite amount of illusions. It appears to have no limit on what illusions can be created, like giving imaginary things realistic qualities, for example. ** Cosmic Projection: Pennywise can make its image appear on celestial bodies, such as Earth's Moon. It did this when speaking to Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees, but made sure that those two & Dan were the only ones who could hear its voice. It also used this technique to make itself appear as the Sun to Vader. ** Weather Manipulation: Pennywise can affect the weather to an extent. For instance, it can cause thunderstorms. It used this to attack Darth Vader (or at least, to make him believe he was being attacked). ** Auditory Distortion: Pennywise can alter sound & music by making it distorted & uncomfortable to listen to. It can also mimic other people's voices. This is a fear tactic it likes to use from time to time. * Teleportation: Pennywise can instantly disappear & reappear in a different place, here in a flash & gone without a trace. * Telekinesis: A master of the mind, Pennywise can manipulate objects without touching them. * Telepathy: Pennywise can communicate with others with his mind. It can use this power to tap into someone's head & find out what they're afraid of if it can't figure it out. It can also create telepathic links with other people (like Dan) to establish a bridge between their minds. Weaknesses As powerful as it is, Pennywise's powers are limited to whatever physical form it takes. This would mean that it would still bleed and take damage, regardless of whether it was a clown, a werewolf, a mummy, or a giant spider. Should it be physically destroyed in any of its forms, its essence would return to the Macroverse. Also, Pennywise is weak to mental strengths such as courage & love. This is apparent due to its fearmongering nature, as someone who isn't afraid cannot succumb to its power. Should Pennywise encounter such a problem, it would begin to starve & most likely make a hasty getaway. Trivia * It is based off of the Stephen King character of the same name. The Terrachaoversian Pennywise is somewhat of a mixture between both the 1990 Pennywise & the 2017-2019 Pennywise in both character & personality. Despite that, it's more like the 2017-2019 version overall. * It's true name, Atlach-Nacha, is also the name of a Great Old One from the Cthulhu Mythos. * In The Return of IT, Pennywise's smog monster form is the 2004 version of Hedorah from the Godzilla franchise. * In that same film, Pennywise makes a reference to Michael Jackson's song, "Smooth Criminal" by asking Vader "Ani, are you okay?" This makes sense, considering Ani is short for Anakin. Filmography Pennywise also appeared in a Facebook video on October 31st, 2017: https://www.facebook.com/100018901326334/videos/142672579706119/ Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:6th Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Abstract Entities Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genderless Category:Male Category:Female Category:Reality Warpers Category:Form-Changers Category:Immortal Category:SBB Participants Category:Aliens